


地下恋情

by case_watermelon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/case_watermelon/pseuds/case_watermelon
Summary: 日理万机的女明星放假了。
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Pieck Finger/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 11





	地下恋情

晚上十一点，韩吉·佐耶从手术室出来，结束了一天的工作，开始收拾东西准备回家。即便已经是深夜，她照样神采奕奕，一点都不像她的助手莫布里特一样累得像狗。莫布里特在手术台边为她鞍前马后，此时也行助手之职，替她收捡遗漏的东西。

  
韩吉拿出手机，屏幕一闪，是利威尔给她发短信：四眼，今天晚上回不回家？韩吉是夜不归宿的惯犯，利威尔想锁门，确实得对室友的私生活进行一些过问。

  
她打字：当然。

  
她顺手拍了拍莫布里特的背，“你也快回去吧，明天可是情人节呢。”

  
她的副手显然已经累得出魂，奄奄一息地说：“您别说笑了……”莫布里特上岗三年，已经三年没有交新的女朋友。

  
韩吉也不再理他，她已经转为对着窗口发呆。窗外零星的星星在夜空中发亮，黑暗裹住了城市，只有高速通过道路的车辆留下了声音。

  
“对哦。”她突然恍然大悟，“明天是情人节耶。”

  
十分钟后，她钻进一辆停在楼下的黑色轿车里。

在韩吉坐进来之前，后座已经坐着另一个人了。稍微关心一点娱乐圈的人都能认出来，与她共坐一车是好莱坞当红女明星皮克·芬格尔。韩吉却像没认出来似的，稳稳地坐在旁边，接下来的十五分钟里，她们尽职尽责地扮演两个拼车拼到一起的陌生人。

  
最终还是韩吉打破了沉默，她咳嗽一声：“今天不到外面了。”

  
皮克对此十分随意：“嗯。”

  
“我明天七点下班。”

  
黑暗里，女明星笑了一下：“那七点来接你。”

  
“明天回去……”韩吉语气突然一变，紧张兮兮地说，“你过来一下。”

  
与她恋爱满一年，皮克对韩吉莫名其妙的要求已经习惯。她稍微有点困惑，但还是听话地凑过来，感觉到韩吉像小狗一样轻轻地亲她。

  
“明天再……”她听到医生叽里咕噜地说。

  
皮克按住她的手：“嗯。”

  
司机是皮克家的老佣人，一路上胆战心惊地瞟后座，生怕这对搞地下恋情的情侣在车上就干柴烈火，此时发现她们没这个意思，大大地松了口气。

  
车停在公寓楼下。

  
皮克说：“明天见。”

到家时已经一点，皮克推开大门，轻车熟路地走到厨房，抓住了半夜偷吃的波尔克。她的义兄弟被抓了个现行，开始滋儿哇乱叫：“我以为你今天不回来了！”

  
皮克笑眯眯地说：“判断失误，波波。”

  
她把波尔克放到外面的蛋糕抽出一块，飘回了自己房间。身后传来波尔克气急败坏的声音：“别告诉我大哥！”

第二天醒来时已经十二点，皮克下楼到餐厅吃brunch。波尔克和马塞尔已经吃完，马塞尔在看报纸，波尔克因为偷吃被抓，看到皮克就垮起个批脸。阿尼在一边吃饭，吃出了一种与世无争的氛围。吉克三个月前找到自己失散多年的弟弟，欣喜若狂，夜不归宿已经是常事；莱纳则负责带小孩，早早就带着贾碧他们去游乐场；贝尔托特觉得莱纳一个人带不过来，追过去协助他。因此，此时留在家里吃午饭的，就只有他们四个而已。

  
皮克坐到阿尼旁边，说：“早上好。”

  
阿尼抬头看了她一眼：“没想到昨天你回家了。”

  
“噢，”皮克从容地说：“因为昨晚不是做爱的好时候。”

  
波尔克在一边咳得死去活来。波尔克今年二十七岁，不是没有恋爱过，青春期时开始看毛片，做爱这个词仍然像邪灵一样灼烧他的耳膜。马塞尔把报纸往下挪了挪，责怪地看了皮克一眼。

  
除了跟波尔克是青梅竹马的关系（但事实上他们七个人都是彼此的青梅竹马），皮克跟阿尼也是相当亲密的关系。除了是这个家庭唯二的女孩子，在马加特抱回来的孩子里只有她们进军了娱乐圈。皮克并不需要无间断接商业电影糊口，新电影的宣传期刚刚结束，工作告一段落，她迫不及待地给自己放个长假，专心地与医学家谈恋爱。而阿尼则是曾经红极一时的歌手，刚出道的几年里劳模般地发行了五张高质量专辑，却突然地对事业失去了一些兴趣，如今也有五年没有发新专了，窝在家里享受养老生活。现在她偶尔发ins，总会有粉丝锲而不舍地留言：where is A6？

  
马塞尔晃晃手里的报纸：“皮克。……小心一点，不要被狗仔拍到了。”

  
皮克点点头：“我知道。”

  
皮克跟韩吉的事在家里不是秘密，兄弟姐妹对同性恋都相当宽和。波尔克和马塞尔情比金坚，即使波尔克谈过几个女朋友，他的恋兄情结依然像写在脸上一样明显；兄弟都有一样的毛病，天才棒球手吉克·耶格尔也对另一个耶格尔情有独钟；但对于吉克来说，弟弟的男朋友竟然是义弟这种事也未免太超过了，因此莱纳到现在也没告诉他自己在和艾伦谈恋爱；阿尼则处于热恋期，对象是百老汇炙手可热的剧作家新星，去年斩获托尼奖的阿尔敏·阿诺德。他们的恋情两周前刚被曝光，新闻社仿佛觉得一个场合不够有说服力，连拍两个场景，力求三百六十度把这对明星情侣锤死。报道里贴了六张图，前两张是他们一起在便利店买吃的，举止亲密，后四张则是连拍，阿尔敏摘下一朵花，把花别到阿尼的金发上。不知是不是歪打正着，后面的四张拍得相当有氛围：阿尔敏掂花，剧作家的手指相当漂亮，又细又长，像女孩子的手一般优雅，他小心地将洁白的花别在恋人的头发上，同时微微低下了头。氛围太到位了，任谁都能看出来他们肯定要亲了，锤得不能再锤，以至于新闻社没有放出后续照，打破这种令人委屈的暧昧。皮克在片场刷到这条新闻，认为这组图能去竞争普利策奖。拍摄者让·基尔希斯，皮克跟他不太熟悉，只知道他是阿尔敏的青梅竹马、动作明星三笠·阿克曼的狂热粉丝。

  
至于皮克自己的恋情，她倒不是很在意。她毕竟没有公开出柜，业界有不替人出柜的共识，再说，只要没被拍到路边打啵，怎么都锤不了。Reddit上有些风言风语，无非是猜测她是不是同性恋、有没有在谈，因为有人偶遇拍到她和韩吉约会的路遇照，但实在很难在糊成马赛克的背影照片里判断韩吉的性别（她虽然没有剪短发，可打扮实在太t了），互联网上分为三派，一派认为韩吉是男的，另一派说韩吉是女的，姐妹出街有什么不正常的？第三派夹缝生存，问她们就不能是女同性恋吗？

  
八卦是人类的共性。皮克放下手机，叹了口气。

前文提到她们约会总像拼车陌生人，其实并非虚言，她们关系之始也确与拼车有关。

  
家中七人，人手一辆车，会开车的佣人却只有三个——意味着一旦有三人以上的行程冲突，不会开车的人出行就遭限制。皮克不会开车，也懒得找人，女明星很能放下身段，很随便地在uber上打了辆车——大半夜的，不太好打，女明星一再屈尊，最后才打到一辆。

  
车友正是刚刚下班的韩吉。韩吉不太关注娱乐圈，也不至于眼瞎至此：皮克拍了这么多广告，在此时发挥了它们的效力，这位车友长得太靓，韩吉五秒内多看三眼，终于从记忆里将她从一系列广告和电影里剥出来。

  
但当时她难得没有搭讪，再精神的社畜也有疲惫的一天：韩吉当时连轴转一周，半夜经常突发手术，这天好不容易没事了，碰到女明星，也没有滋儿哇乱叫的力气了。她摸出手机，给利威尔发短信：利威尔，我拼车碰到明星了！！！

  
她一边打字，一边看了一眼在一边发呆的皮克。

  
仿佛心有灵犀一般，皮克也转过头来看了她一眼。

接下来的发展非常唐突，放在一般人身上可能要被骂抽错筋了，但干出这种事的人是韩吉·佐耶，就让这一切变得顺理成章。

  
“可以加个联系方式吗，芬格尔小姐？”她不知道从哪儿摸出一支笔和一张纸，像个在路边搭讪美女的流氓一样问。

  
皮克出道十年，拒绝过的人不计其数。她不是需要贩卖私生活的super star，曾有狗仔堵在家门口，全部被波尔克拿枪吓唬回去。她不合影也不签名，不走亲民路线，是网络上的高岭之花。但韩吉真挚地看她，眼睛闪耀得像从河里捞出来的鹅卵石。韩吉·佐耶，五官拼成一张天真的俊脸，从眼睛里迸出来的热情是她的武器。

  
皮克顿了一下，接过笔。

七点钟，低调有内涵的黑色轿车准时停在了医院门口。皮克没等多久，韩吉很快就叽里咕噜地滚进车里，准确地趴在皮克腿上。她对韩吉今天不玩拼车角色扮演有点惊讶，不过还是捏了捏她的手，问：“去你家？”

  
“嗯。”韩吉在她腿上摸了摸鼻子，“反正利威尔不会在意。”

  
车停在公寓楼下的时候，皮克对一辆红色的法拉利看了好几眼。韩吉拉着她的手，问：“怎么了？”

  
皮克语气古怪：“埃尔文的车。”四十岁出头的奥斯卡影帝，开的车也像他本人一样骚包，皮克跟他合作过一部片子，有幸在片场见过。对于性向，不像皮克一样欲盖弥彰，埃尔文已经公开出柜过了。

  
“哦？”韩吉乐了，“那看来利威尔今天不会在家咯。”

  
她们在门口碰到正要锁门的利威尔。个子小小的男人看了一眼皮克，表情没什么变化（影帝的男朋友，确实不会对明星有什么多余的反应），他斜眼看韩吉：“四眼，公共区域弄脏了得收拾干净。”

  
“还好吧，我们不像你们男同性恋一样在哪儿都能搞。”

约会时，皮克不怎么喜欢在家，她更喜欢开房。自己家是人太多，韩吉家又太小，盛不下尊贵的女明星，而且乱搞完还要收拾——否则利威尔第二天就要抄起扫帚来打爆韩吉狗头。皮克从小尊贵到大，就没自己做过卫生，虽然她从来不表现出来，她也不愿意让韩吉受累，更不愿意让韩吉被利威尔暴打。因此，虽然已经交往一年，她来韩吉家的次数仍然屈指可数。

  
她玩韩吉收藏的人体模型：“哇哦，你就把这种东西放在床头吗？”

  
韩吉答：“我觉得挺可爱的。”

  
她伸手把皮克抱到腿上。皮克身高不高，很小一个，从小宅到大，日后做了女明星更注重保养，她没有同行的对美黑的热情，因此那种不见光的苍白肤色就保留下来。她的体重也很对得起对这种肤色的人的刻板印象，轻得要命，韩吉抱起她的时候错觉自己在拎着一只小猫。

  
“明天没有工作吧？”她一边亲皮克后颈一边问。

  
皮克对她接触后颈的行为总是会做出类似小猫炸毛的反应，韩吉觉得很可爱，发现后频频犯贱，并屡教不改。皮克懒得理她，觉得她往下摸的动作很痒，哼哼地笑起来：“该操心工作的人是你，医生。挂着黑眼圈做手术不太好吧？”

  
韩吉这个时候彬彬有礼起来：“不及女明星日理万机。”

  
皮克挑了挑眉：“我放假了。”她对韩吉在她身上乱摸的动作视而不见，“接下来两个月都是你的。”


End file.
